


Pułapka na szczury

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dosłownie, Gavin jest szczurem, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, One Shot, Rat Gavin Reed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Wszyscy wiemy, że Gavin to tak naprawdę pięć szczurów w skórzanej kurtce.Zaznaczyłam M/M, bo mogłam, ale wiecie. Gavin to szczur.Oczywiście to by mnie nie powstrzymało, gdybym miała napisać ciąg dalszy. Jeśli ktoś może zrobić film o kobiecie i pszczole, to ja mogę napisać fik o facecie i szczurze ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Pułapka na szczury

Gavin Ratt ciamkał sobie właśnie smakowicie zjełczałego burgera w ciepłym i przytulnym zaciszu swojego śmietnika stojącego na tyłach Komendy Głównej Policji Miasta Detroit, kiedy w alejce na zewnątrz rozległo się stęknięcie. Gavin nastawił uszu, nie przestając ciamkać. Na betonie zastukotały ciężkie, męskie obcasy, zaplaskały rozgniatane nimi przegniłe śmieci otaczające śmietnik. Ktoś znów stęknął, potem jęknął. Gavinowe ciamkanie stało się nieco nerwowe. Nie lubił obcych na swoim terytorium. Ledwie akceptował pojawiających się na nim z rzadka policjantów, a śmieciarzy w ogóle nie tolerował. Ilekroć przyjeżdżali swoją wielką, hałaśliwą machiną, by zabrać mu jego śmieci, Gavin syczał na nich z bezpiecznego schronienia pod kratką kanalizacji.

Tym razem nie był to jednak żaden z policjantów ani śmieciarzy. Gavin usłyszał kilka stłumionych, szczekających strzałów: najpierw dwa, ostrożne, potem siedem kolejnych, jeden po drugim. Coś ciężkiego z łomotem upadło na chodnik.

Gavin niespokojnie dociamkał odgryziony kęs wołowiny i starannie wytarł pyszczek z tłuszczu. Przez chwilkę wahał się, a jego małe serduszko tłukło się niespokojnie o żebra, ale w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła i Gavin wspiął się po śmieciach i wystawił nos przez szparę między brzegiem kontenera a wypaczonym, niedomykającym się wiekiem.

Spowita zmierzchem alejka była dla niego znajomą mozaiką ciemno- i jasnoszarych plam, tu i ówdzie okraszoną wyblakłym fioletowym szlaczkiem zaschniętej uryny, zwierzęcej i ludzkiej. Powietrze migotało od rzęsistego deszczu, który męczył Detroit od kilku dni. Gdyby Gavin miał jakieś pojęcie o informatyce lub popkulturze, widok alejki przywiódłby mu na myśl Matrixa z jego deszczem zielonych symboli na czarnym tle. Ale Gavin był tylko śmietnikowym szczurem.

Pośród migoczących monochromatycznie strug wody człowiekokształtna sylwetka pochylała się nad inną, zwiniętą nieruchomo na ziemi. Po chwili chwyciła tamtą pod pachy i zaczęła mozolnie ciągnąć do sąsiedniego kontenera na śmieci. Gavin zacmokał do siebie z niepokojem i mocniej zacisnął łapki na krawędzi śmietnika. Po raz pierwszy widział martwego człowieka. Teoretycznie wiedział, że ludziom też zdarza się umrzeć – mieszkał w końcu przy komendzie policji – ale co innego widzieć to na własne oczy.

Ten żywy z wysiłkiem podniósł wieko i, stękając, podniósł i wepchnął trupa do środka. Kiedy ocierał pot z czoła, alejkę na kilka sekund rozświetliła zabłąkana błyskawica. Gavin wytężył krótkowzroczne oczka. To był mężczyzna. Ogromny. Musiał mieć ze trzy metry wzrostu, Gavin był tego pewien. Gigantyczny, niebezpieczny mężczyzna z bladymi oczami polującego kota. Gavin pisnął i skulił się pod liściem sałaty wywleczonym z burgera, drżąc na całym malutkim ciele.

Na zewnątrz przez chwilę panowała cisza. Potem rozległy się pośpieszne kroki, ale i te wkrótce ucichły, rozmyte dystansem i szmerem deszczu.

Gavin nerwowo skubał wciąż chrupiącą sałatę. Wyjrzeć czy nie wyjrzeć? Zaryzykować czy nie wychylać nosa? Co innego bronić swojego terytorium przed śmieciarzami, którzy w najgorszym wypadku rzucali w niego ogryzkami, a co innego wpadać w oko komuś, kto już ma na koncie co najmniej jednego trupa.

Poza tym, to był olbrzym. Gavin był malutki. Lepiej poczekać.

Dwie godziny później ze śmietnika wyjrzał szczurzy nos. Przez chwilę drgał leciutko, wprawiając długie wibrysy w, nomen omen, wibracje. W alejce wciąż pachniało deszczem, ale przestało już padać, tylko na chodniku lśniły w świetle latarni kałuże i ściekające po nierównościach potoczki. Kiedy Gavin nabrał pewności, że w alejce nie ma nikogo poza nim i drzemiącym pod stertą gazet, znajomym już wyleniałym dachowcem, przeczołgał się przez szparę, przebiegł po wieku śmietnika i zwinnie zeskoczył na ziemię. 

Na mokrym betonie ciemniało złowrogie, pachnące rdzą pasmo prowadzące do sąsiedniego kontenera. Deszcz zdążył rozcieńczyć jego kolor – niewidoczny zresztą dla szczurzego wzroku – ale jego temperatura wciąż jeszcze była doskonale wyczuwalna na tle chłodnej nocy. Kiedy Gavin podniósł łebek, zobaczył, że smugi takiej samej ciepłej, ciemnej wilgoci spływają leniwie spod opuszczonego wieka.

Jego nos zadrgał w podnieceniu. Zbrodnia! Morderstwo! W jego zaułku! Gavin zatoczył kilka drepczących, małych kółek, popiskując do siebie z cicha, po czym przysiadł na tylnych łapkach i zaczął w podekscytowaniu trzeć pyszczek. Wszelki strach ulotnił się i Gavin już nawet nie pamiętał, że jeszcze przed momentem trząsł się z obawy o swoje życie. Ze wszystkich zaułków w Detroit akurat ten! Jego zaułek! Przy samej komendzie! Sprawca musiał mieć wielkie jaja, żeby buchnąć kogoś pod samym nosem policji. I to Gavin jest jedynym świadkiem, bo kto by liczył tego parszywego kocura, któremu nie chciało się nawet łapą kiwnąć, ilekroć Gavin truchtał nieśpiesznie samym środkiem alei. Szczurołap od siedmiu boleści. Raz Gavin sprzątnął mu nadgryzionego pączka sprzed nosa: zwyczajnie przydreptał, chwycił pączka w zęby i równie zwyczajnie oddreptał do swojego śmietnika, a leniwy futrzak nawet oczu nie otworzył. 

Gavin prychnął pogardliwie. Zakończył mycie futerka, opadł na przednie łapki i pobiegł wzdłuż wsiąkającej między płyty złowieszczej smugi. Wspiął się bez trudu na kontener. Zapach rdzy był tu jeszcze bardziej intensywny, ale wieko zostało szczelnie zatrzaśnięte i nie było szans, aby Gavin mógł się pod nim przecisnąć. Znał ten śmietnik niemal równie dobrze jak własny – był stary i obdrapany, ale nienaruszony. Gavin zacmokał niecierpliwie. Zatoczył koło na metalowej pokrywie, bezskutecznie poszukując jakiegoś przeoczonego wcześniej pęknięcia, które pozwoliłoby mu wślizgnąć się do środka. Nic z tego. Zaparł się tylnymi łapkami, a przednimi zaczął energicznie rozdrapywać metal, ale udało mu się tylko zdrapać zieloną farbę z jego powierzchni.

Wyraźnie wyczuwał sączący się spod wieka zapach śmierci. Wiedział, co się tam znajduje i niezmiernie irytował go fakt, że jest za mały, żeby cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Ktoś – ogromny i bezczelny ktoś – zamordował człowieka na terytorium Gavina – no i przy komendzie policji, oczywiście – a Gavin mógł tylko obwąchać miejsce zbrodni! Pachniało głównie rozkładającym się jedzeniem, ale wkrótce dołączy do tego zapach rozkładających się zwłok. Gavin mógł sobie być zwykłym śmietnikowym szczurem, ale żaden przyzwoity gryzoń nie lubi zapachu zwłok w pobliżu swojego legowiska. Poza tym zżerała go ciekawość. Nie bez powodu wybrał sobie śmietnik przy komendzie. Gavin lubił wściubiać nos w nie swoje sprawy. Lubił zagadki, a jeszcze bardziej lubił ich rozwiązywanie. Nie ma się wielu innych rozrywek, kiedy jest się szczurem.

Zirytowany Gavin przysiadł na wieku i znów zaczął myć pyszczek. Lepiej mu się myślało przy tej czynności, być może tarcie powodowało, że rozgrzana krew lepiej dotleniała jego sporych przecież rozmiarów mózg. Gavin miał kiedyś okazję wgryźć się w podręcznik do biologii i zdobył jakie takie pojęcie o anatomii swojego gatunku. Miał też wiele prywatnych i potwierdzonych doświadczeniem teorii.

Mycie pyszczka przypomniało mu, że od dwóch godzin nic nie jadł. Mózg szczura może i był spory, ale zwykle nie starczało w nim miejsca na myślenie o jedzeniu i o czymkolwiek innym jednocześnie. W życiu szczura istniały Priorytety. Gavin cmoknął do siebie kilka razy i ostatecznie wrócił do własnego śmietnika, by dokończyć swojego burgera. A potem musiał przecież odespać ten wysiłek.

Obudziło go dzwonienie śmieciarki i pokrzykiwania śmieciarzy. Zjeżył się automatycznie i wyszczerzył ząbki, gotów odgryźć twarz pierwszemu, który ośmieli się zajrzeć do jego kontenera, ale dzisiaj śmieciarze zaczęli od tamtego drugiego. Gavin wychylił nos i przyglądał się z ciekawością, jak widły śmieciarki podnoszą i przechylają śmietnik, jak jego wieko otwiera się i jak wylewa się z niego masa śmieci oraz trup.

Wkrótce po tym alejka Gavina zaroiła się od policjantów. Większość z nich Gavin znał z widzenia, jak skośnooką kobietę w mundurze, która teraz rozciągała policyjną taśmę u wejścia do zaułka, czy ogromnego mężczyznę z długimi, nieporządnymi włosami przypominającymi Gavinowi podstarzałego teriera, który kiedyś niemal wyprawił go na tamten świat. Gavin zasyczał teraz na mężczyznę ostrzegawczo i zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej. Kudłaty policjant obojętnie minął jego śmietnik nieśpiesznym, rozkołysanym krokiem. Obok niego dreptał ktoś, kto z kolei przypominał jednego z tych przytulnych, łzawookich szczeniaków, których zdjęcia ludzie lubią umieszczać na reklamach, żeby zmusić innych do kupna ich produktu. Kupcie nasz papier toaletowy, bo piesek będzie płakał.

Gavin nie miał zbyt dobrego zdania o ludziach.

Kudłaty i Szczeniak zajęli się egzaminowaniem miejsca zbrodni, a Gavin ze znudzeniem powiódł wzrokiem po kilku gapiach zgromadzonych za taśmą. Nagle podskoczył i kwiknął z podnieceniem. To on! Gigantyczny olbrzym z oczami kota! Stał z tyłu, skryty w cieniu schodów przeciwpożarowych. Zdawał się pożerać scenerię wzrokiem i nawet z tej odległości Gavin był w stanie wywęszyć bijącą z niego woń satysfakcji. Morderca wrócił podziwiać swoje dzieło.

Mężczyzna postał tam tylko przez chwilę. Potem odszedł, nie patrząc za siebie.

Gavin wibrował z podekscytowania. Z całych sił zwalczył instynkt, który nakazywał mu natychmiast dokładnie wyczesać futerko, i przeniósł spojrzenie na Kudłatego. Udzielał właśnie Szczeniakowi jakichś wskazówek, a Szczeniak kiwał głową i gapił się na niego jak cielę na malowane wrota. Gavin prychnął. Tym dwóm na pewno nie pomoże. Za bardzo zajęci sobą nawzajem. Potrzebował kogoś, kto potrzebował jego.

Pośród mundurów i cywilnych ubrań mignęła mu znajoma wysoka postać w czarnym golfie. O, to był ktoś, komu Gavin mógł łaskawie podrzucić kilka wskazówek. Detektyw Nines był jedyną osobą, jaką Gavin tolerował na swoim terytorium, głównie dlatego, że Nines jako jedyny nigdy nie próbował go kopnąć, gdy przychodził wrzucić coś do śmietnika, a Gavin akurat znajdował się na widoku. Poza tym fantastycznie pachniał – jak masło orzechowe i fast food – i na sam jego widok gruczoły ślinowe Gavina potrajały swoją produktywność, co wspomagało trawienie i pozytywnie wpływało na samopoczucie. Świat wygląda o niebo lepiej, kiedy brzuszek nie boli z przejedzenia.

Gavin przestał walczyć z instynktem, przeczesał starannie futerko i wyczyścił pyszczek – musiał przecież sprawić dobre pierwsze wrażenie – po czym w kilku susach pokonał odległość, jaka dzieliła go od detektywa. Wdrapał się zwinnie po nogawce ciemnych dżinsów i po plecach obcisłego golfa i przycupnął na ramieniu Ninesa, malowniczo zwieszając ogon na jego plecy. Detektyw spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Chciałeś czegoś, maluszku? – spytał ostrożnym tonem, jakby nie był pewien, czy Gavin nie odgryzie mu ucha. Szczerze mówiąc, Gavin miał na to ochotę. Za tego maluszka. Gavin miał po prostu drobne kości, nie było absolutnie żadnego powodu, aby go obrażać.

\- Wiem, kto to zrobił – poinformował zamiast tego detektywa. – Pomożesz mi go capnąć.

Nines drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu, ale nie wrzasnął z przerażenia ani nie narobił żadnego idiotycznego rabanu. Gavin cmoknął z zadowoleniem. Nie dość, że ładnie pachnie, to jeszcze inteligentny.

\- Ale najpierw – Gavin pokręcił nosem, wdychając pociągający zapach masła orzechowego i frytek na bekonie. – Najpierw fundniesz mi śniadanie, człowieku.

 

 


End file.
